


Quebrar.

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, Feelings Realization, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Debía... Quebrar. Romper los lazos que ataban a Komaeda en ese paraíso falso, tan frágil al igual que el cristal. Las fantasías nunca son eternas.Una felicidad genuina era lo que el afortunado ameritaba.Tan verdadera como la primera sonrisa que Komaeda le mostró en la isla.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 3





	Quebrar.

El cielo destacaba por el azul claro que lo coloreaba y el sol brillante otorgaba una gran calidez confortante. Una tenue ventisca acarició con delicadeza sus cortos cabellos marrones, no fue para nada incómodo. Los ojos rojizos continuaron contemplando el ambiente, mentiría de manera absoluta si consideraba que no era hermoso; ese escenario era utópico. La gente poseía sonrisas amplias que lucían ser genuinas, también reían sin ningún atisbo de maldad. Aunque parecía haber sido extraído de algún cuento de hadas, era real pero... Demasiado aburrido.

Si tan sólo tuviera más emociones en su interior, su concepción sería distinta, mas ese no era el caso. Había sido creado únicamente para cumplir un objetivo, su mente no debía desviarse. Su capacidad para percibir emociones era igual de nula que la desesperación en ese lugar, podría decir lo mismo de la esperanza, ésta no podía ser falsa. Ese mundo estaba construido a base de mentiras e ilusiones de ingenua felicidad, ignorando cualquier rastro y posibilidad de dolor o sentimientos lúgubre.

Le costaba creer que quien había hecho este sitio encajara con la breve descripción que su creador le brindo, en esos instantes su voz presentaba signos de nostalgia y melancolía; un chico de hebras níveas, las cuales se sincronizaban con el matiz de su piel, acérrimo creyente a la idea que luego de una experiencia lúgubre, llegaría un hecho afortunado que lo compensaría todo y que alababa el talento debido a las maravillas que podía producir.

No obstante, el talento que poseía solía dañar a la gente de su alrededor y beneficiarlo a cambio. En la simulación que veía sucedía precisamente lo opuesto; todas las desgracias se concentraba en el albino y el resto salía ileso, obteniendo las ventajas de la buena suerte.

La felicidad ajena por encima de la propia...

«Interesante.»

Fue la primera palabra que atravesó la mente de la inteligencia artificial al recordar el factor que ese mundo reflejaba los más profundos y honestos deseos. Con tan solo un vistazo, tenía mucho qué analizar. En esos momentos se ubicaba sentado en el borde del techo de uno de los más altos edificios de la academia, siendo imperceptible para todos. Desde ahí veía al albino que respondía al nombre de Komaeda Nagito, acompañado de sus mejores amigos, dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela, platicando amenamente, la sonrisa del afortunado lucía imborrable.

De alguna forma, le agradaba verlo así y le gustaría mantener y procurar esa mueca en él, pero esa no era su misión, consistía en algo completamente distinto.

Debía... Quebrar. Romper los lazos que ataban a Komaeda en ese paraíso falso, tan frágil al igual que el cristal. Las fantasías nunca son eternas.

Si no realizaba eso, el suertudo jamás despertaría, manteniéndose en coma por un tiempo indefinido, aunque leyendo sus intenciones, no le molestaría vivir el resto de sus días en esa utopía. Eso era lo que evitaría ejerciendo su función de destructor del mundo, sin embargo...sólo postergaba ese final; quería apreciar más esa sonrisa en el albino que, por más constante que fuera, su autenticidad no disminuía. La sensación que ese sujeto nunca había sonreído tanto en su vida como lo hacía encerrado en este mundo falso, tampoco desaparecía. No obstante, sólo su creador sabría determinar si aquello era cierto no, por más que le encantase contemplarlo feliz, no podía seguir dándose ese lujo por más tiempo.

Posicionó su mano sobre el sitio donde suponía que debería existir un corazón, ¿cómo es que ese chico logró ocasionarle aquello si tan solo era una Inteligencia Artificial? Quizás... Ese encanto que poseía ese albino es lo que ocasionará que su creador se esforzara tanto en arrancarlo de esa ilusión.

—Este es un sueño y ya llegará tu hora de despertar. Pronto volverás a donde perteneces, Komaeda Nagito. —musitó, sus palabras se desvanecieron en el aire, al igual que él en forma de pixeles rojos.

El aludido cesó su andar abruptamente, ladeo su cabeza en dirección a la academia y buscó con la mirada cualquier indicio extraño. ¿Había sido su imaginación o alguien le llamó? Además de eso...esa voz le resultó bastante familiar, y al oírla una agradable y serena sensación se manifestó en él.

Por un corto instante, recordó una sombra en la arena y la calma que le proporcionaba su presencia. Pero... No podía recordar nada.

— ¿Pasa algo? —interrogó con curiosidad el mecánico que ocultaba su magenta cabello usando un gorro negro, si se atrevía a quitárselo, el prefecto definitivo lo sermonaría y era mejor evitar eso. Komaeda demoró en responder, reflexionando un poco mas lo ocurrido.

—Escuché a alguien llamándome. —continuó observando su entorno, pero percibió un par de palmaditas en su cabeza por parte de Souda que le dedicó una mirada y sonrisa traviesa.

—Sabía que las películas de terror que vimos en casa de Kuzuryuu te asustarían. —rió expresando ligera sorna inofensiva.

—No es eso, en realidad tú fuiste quien más gritaba y abrazaba a Kuzuryuu-kun cada vez que aparecía ese payaso. —respondió Nagito, la risa del mecánico comenzó a tomarse nerviosa.

—Eso es cierto —apoyó el mafioso—, casi me asfixias, ¿sabes?

Sin ideas para defenderse, suspiró derrotado y asintió.

—Para la próxima veamos una de romance... —propuso cruzando sus brazos, avergonzado de sí mismo por su debilidad ante la otra clase de filme—. Son más interesantes.

—Y también te gustan porque visualizas a Sonia y a ti como los protagonistas. —añadió Fuyuhiko con el objetivo de abochornar más a su amigo, no obstante se volvió rápidamente en su contra.

— ¡Tú lo imaginas con Peko, a mí no me engañas, hay algo entre ustedes dos! —acusó con absoluta convicción, señalándolo con su dedo índice. Las mejillas del mafioso se salpicaron de rubor.

— ¡C-Cállate, idiota! ¡No hables tan alto!

Ante la escena, las comisuras de los labios de Komaeda se elevaron y contempló con cariño a sus amigos que alegraban la vida de alguien tan irrelevante como él. La amistad que ellos le proporcionaban era lo único que necesitaba.

Sin perder más tiempo, se lanzó a abrazar a ambos, sorprendiéndolos pero aceptando su gesto de todos modos.

«Definitivamente, tengo suerte de tenerlos a mi lado.»

Y deseaba con todo su ser, no perderlos jamás.

Los tres caminaron de nuevo dirigiéndose a la casa del menor en estatura, Souda dejó la elección de la película a Komaeda. Después de todo, él y Fuyuhiko habían descubierto que el afortunado coleccionaba gran cantidad de mangas shojos y confiarían en su elección debido a eso.

Komaeda sonreía, concentrándose en sus amigos y olvidando la voz que escuchó. Se convenció de lo dicho por Kazuichi, habría sido solo su imaginación, pero...

Una mirada seguía contemplándolo.

Ver a Komaeda por medio de una pantalla menguaba la torturante espera que conllevaba su despertar. La culpabilidad lo carcomía cada vez que veía diariamente el mundo que creó el suertudo en su mente; mirar algo tan íntimo sin permiso no era correcto de ningún modo, pero Hinata no tenía opción. Debía analizar y estudiar cada aspecto para encontrar una forma de sacarlo de ahí.

Su mente formuló muchísimas estrategias, mas la psique de Komaeda era demasiado compleja y sus planes fracasaban. No obstante, le quedaba aún una y si todo transcurría tal y como marcaba su plan, ese sueño que lo atrapaba, acabaría. Una parte de él le dolía hacerlo, arruinar algo tan maravilloso... No, eso era lo secundario, lo que más le pesaba —y hería— era ocasionarle angustia al albino en ese entorno tan perfecto que le otorgaba felicidad al teñirlo con los colores de la desesperación. Pero al considerar que era falso, las dudas se disipaban un poco, porque tenía claro que vivir en una mentira por más bella que pudiera ser, era algo que no se merecía Komaeda, ni nadie.

Una felicidad genuina era lo que el afortunado ameritaba.

Tan verdadera como la primera sonrisa que Komaeda le mostró en la isla.

Y tampoco le era posible dejarlo ahí, no cuando el vacío de su ausencia incrementaba progresivamente, ¿por qué experimentaba aquello? Jamás espero que le podría ocurrir eso, incluso cuando se encontraban en la simulación, llegó a pensar que no volver a ver al suertudo en su vida le resultaba adecuado. Ahora, le aterraba... Pues en realidad, no se imaginaba al albino fuera de su vida y, al igual que el resto, solo fue una víctima más de Enoshima, una herramienta que al final ella usó a su gusto.

Al igual que él.

Obtuvieron una segunda oportunidad, un camino nuevo para reparar sus errores y Nagito no sería la excepción. Hajime no lo permitiría. Asistía diariamente a su cápsula para revisar su estado, comprobando el carácter honesto de Komaeda al darse cuenta que nunca mintió acerca de sus enfermedades, él... en realidad nunca mintió, generando que Hinata pensara en todas las ocasiones en las que se equivocó. La desesperación que encarcelaba al albino era real; más de una vez se encontró lidiando con las complicaciones que amenazaban con arrancarle la vida, en esas ocasiones terminaba desvelándose para asegurarse que su condición no volviera a caer, ¿se debería a que no quería perder a nadie más o era porque se trataba de Komaeda? No sería la primera vez que anhelaba permanecer con el suertudo ya que sentía que podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento, la preocupación no lo abandonaba.

Era curioso cómo Komaeda no dejaba de representar su mayor debilidad. Desde el principio fue así.

Siempre fue importante para él.

Su interés por el afortunado fue inmediato, le encantaba su presencia. Le agradó su cara de niño bonito y correcto; le era encantadora su risa que se le escapaba y a veces cubría con una mano al poco tiempo, su voz fresca como la brisa que acariciaba las playas. Apreciaba sus ojos de muchacho calmo, su sonrisa salada y de perlas que lo atraía y aligeraba su pesadez. Lo encandilaba su mirada determinada a la hora de manifestar la verdad, su alma inquebrantable que se asomaba a través de sus ojos esperanzadores y alegres, su amabilidad que a la desesperación le era imposible quebrar.

Por eso también dolía no encontrar rastro suyo en su mundo perfecto, ¿acaso lo detestaba? Su corazón se arrugaba ante esa idea y trataba de evitarla con la intención de ahuyentar esa pesadez que le ocasionaba, pero era capaz de lidiar con eso.

Después de todo, era la segunda vez que borraban su existencia.

E incluso con esa incertidumbre, el castaño se enfrentaría a cualquier posibilidad ante el despertar de Nagito. Estaba determinado a liberarlo de esas cadenas para hacerlo despertar y posiblemente no se encontraría muy contento de escapar de ahí. No obstante, Hinata tomaría el riesgo; agarraría su mano y le ayudaría a comprender que sus anhelos y sueños podría cumplirlos no solo en una mentira.

También en la realidad.

La felicidad era alcanzable de cualquier forma.

Y Hinata estaría a su lado para apoyarlo, probablemente una vez que regresara Nagito, encontraría una respuesta a su incertidumbre. El albino sería el último en despertar, pero el primero que Hajime se encargaría en hacer el chico más feliz del mundo. Porque sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara y a dónde se dirigiera, siempre querría que Komaeda volviera.

En especial cada vez que veía el carrusel en la cuarta isla, manteniéndose en excelentes y seguras condiciones a comparación del resto de atracciones... como si también lo estuviera esperando. Definitivamente, irían juntos algún día.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya tenía escrito este vicio desde 2018, pero lo volvi a leer y modifique para que quedara mejor porque sentía que necesitaba más feels uwu 3 No tarde en actualizar, eh! ewe Btw, la canción de 5 Seconds of Summer "Want you back"me inspiro bastante para este vicio, es demasiado KomaHina pre-dr3 TuT Y esperen más cositas, tanto de este tema (sdr2.5) y más! Ando escribiendo a full ahorita que tengo tiempo QuQ
> 
> So, gracias por leer y bai


End file.
